The Game
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella used to go to Boston Peremptory High School before she moved to Albuquerque. She was a geek there and seriously bullied by everyone, a loner and an outcast. She had a tight knit group of friends outside of school who never spoke to her in school. But her school in Boston is East High's second rival in basketball so when she goes back with the team what will happen?


**The Game**

**Check my profile for updates**

**One Shot**

She was going back, back to the place that had made her feel the lowest of the low. Where she had been ridiculed and tormented. But she was going back with Troy, the gang and the basketball team. And they were staying over night. She was so nervous she knew even if she was with the wildcats she would be ridiculed. She would have to stay with Troy when he wasn't on court and stay with Taylor when Troy wasn't available.

Actually to say she was nervous was an understatement she was anxious, panicky and jumpy. Whenever someone touched her she jumped the only touch that didn't make her jumped was Troy's everyone else she jumped.

They were on the bus and two hours away from Boston. She couldn't turn back and she was panicking.

"Hey," said Troy sitting next to her.

Gabriella jumped.

"Brie you need to calm down," whispered Troy

"I know I know I just can't," whispered Gabriella

"The team all know we're all behind you," said Troy

Gabriella looked up and saw everyone smiling at her.

"Thank you," she whispered

She leaned against Troy and slowly drifted of to sleep leaving her worries behind her.

But when she a woke they were in Boston she was in her hotel room with Troy and she was worried once more. The game was the next afternoon giving them the couple of hours they had left to tour Boston and then the next morning to practice in the gym here at the hotel. Gabriella was going to go round Boston with Troy and then the next day sit and watch practice with Taylor she didn't want Troy out of her sights. If she could see him she felt safe maybe she would just skip the game but she knew she had to be there for Troy.

But seeing her so sad so anxious broke Troy's heart. He knew Gabriella had cried the night's before they came here and last night. And he knew there was nothing he could do but hold her in his arms. He couldn't take away her anxiety or her sadness but he could support her and be near her when ever he could.

The wildcats all enter the gym the same way but then the basketball team had been escorted to the visitor changing rooms. Leaving Taylor and Gabriella stuck on the wildcat's bench open to attacks from the home captain who was coming there way.

"So Montez you've come back," sneered Ricky

"Not for you," snapped Gabriella

"Oh you've gotten feisty you need to remember your place here," he sneered

"It's next to me," called a voice

Gabriella looked up to see Troy coming out of the locker room ready for the match.

"You Bolton your dating a geek," laughed Ricky "Your school must be lame,"

"Nope we believe in fairness out our school," said Troy reaching them and pulling Gabriella into his side. "No cliques, no hierarchy but equality and it's all because of Gabriella. She turned the school upside down when she came to East High she changed me for the better and the school," smiled Troy

"This isn't over Montez," sneered Ricky

"No it's over when final whistle blows and the wildcats have beaten your arse," smiled Gabriella

"Well we'll just see about that," smirked Ricky walking off towards his team.

"You ok?" asked Troy

"I'm fine," smiled Gabriella

"Hey there's that smile," smiled Troy

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her feet. Troy raised her face with his fingertips and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Before going to his team.

"Troy," called Gabriella

Troy turned and jogged back to her.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Watch out for them, they play dirty Ricky's the dirtiest of all," whispered Gabriella

"I'll be careful," whispered Troy pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Love you," whispered Gabriella

"Love you too," whispered Troy

"Do you me proud wildcat," smiled Gabriella

"I'll do my best," said Troy as he turned an jogged over to his team

"Well, well if it isn't Gabriella Montez," said a voice

Gabriella wiped the soppy grin of her face and turned to see Casey Rivers head cheerleader, Ricky's girlfriend and the bitch of Boston High as well as Gabriella's main tormentor alongside Ricky.

"Hello Casey," said Gabriella coolly

"So you've come back," said Casey

"Just for the guy cheering my man on," smiled Gabriella glancing over her shoulder

"You go to East High and are dating Troy Bolton," said Casey her jaw dropping

"Yeah they accept me for who am I there," smiled Gabriella

"So you're paying him right?" asked Casey

"What no," said Gabriella reaching up to swipe a piece of hair out her face

And that's when Casey saw it the famously talked about Bolton ring sat on Gabriella's ring finger. A gold ring with a red ring set round it the word Bolton inspired in swirly gold letters with rubies dotted around the ring.

"You're engaged to him," said Casey her jaw dropping open

"What?" shouted Gabriella and Taylor. The latter turned to the former and grabbed her hand.

"Oh that's just Troy's class ring," said Taylor dropping Gabriella's hand  
"Wait when did he give you this?" asked Taylor

"Oh our one year anniversary up at the lodge," said Gabriella

Taylor and Gabriella's conversation is broken when a cool liquid splatters over Gabriella's head and down her shirt.

She turns and glares at Casey who is holding an empty red slushie cup.

"Nice bra," smirked Casey

Gabriella glared and turned on her heel and walked over to the wildcat bench before bending down next to the team's bags. The slushie thing had deterred her but she was going getting changed.

She extract some clothing from a bag which Taylor knew to be Troy's and she disappeared though a door that Taylor guessed was the girls changing rooms or the bathroom.

"You don't have a hold on her anymore," smirked Taylor before walking over to a worried Troy and Chad.

"She'll be fine Troy," smiled Taylor

Minutes later Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, wet hair pulled up in a tight bun. But she had donned Troy's wildcat sweatshirt and a pair of her sweatpants. And a smile on her face.

The hoodie hanging loosely from her small frame. Troy breathed a sigh of relief at the smile and walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked as they walked to his bag in which she shoved her soiled white dress.

"I'm good wildcat," smiled Gabriella "You've got a game. I'm gonna have Taylor next to me and some wildcat subs who won't let anything happen to me," smiled Gabriella

"Did I tell you, you look fucking sexy in my clothes?" asked Troy

"No ya didn't now go," smiled Gabriella pushing him towards the court where the game was about to start.

Troy pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading over to court where the subs were coming off. "Protect her with your lives," said Troy "Got it captain," they said

The subs sat on the bench where Gabriella and Taylor were. Some where on Gabriella's side, some on Taylor's and the rest where behind.

"He just told you to protect me you lives didn't he?" asked Gabriella smiling

"Pretty much word for word," laughed Tom the sub sat next to Gabriella.

The entire basketball team thought of Gabriella as their little sister so there would be hell to pay if anyone said or did a bad word or action against her.

Two hours later the wildcats were leaving Boston High and Gabriella was firmly attached to Troy. Her legs hooked around his waist and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he gave his sleepily girlfriend a piggyback to the hotel.

"It's over Brie you got though it," smiled Troy

"And I won't have to go back," whispered Gabriella laying her head on Troy's shoulder "And you whooped their asses," she added

"Brie go to sleep I'll make sure you get to bed," said Troy

"I'm sure you will Bolton," murmured Gabriella

And that was the last thing she said before she slipped into a slumber.

Gabriella had done it she had survived a trip back to the high school from hell and now she was going home. And she never had to go back to that place again and if she did she knew her boyfriend would be there for every step of the way.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
